Schicksal in der Hand
by Kathelyn24
Summary: Deutsche Studentin reist nach Australien, anfänglich nur um ein Praktikum zu absolvieren. Doch wird es dabei bleiben?
1. Chapter 1

1

Irina starrte ihre beste Freundin ungläubig an, „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?".

„Doch. Wieso nicht? Ich denke für meinen Lebenslauf ist das gut. Und es ist ja nur für ein Jahr.", Jessica lächelte euphorisch und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Die hübsche, wasserstoffblonde Studentin stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und gab zu bedenken: „Was ist mit Jan? Mit uns? Deinem Studium hier?".

Langsam richtete Jessica sich auf und saß nun auf der Kante, „Wenn Jan mich liebt, dann wird er die Zeit überstehen und außerdem kann er ja auch mit, aber das liegt an ihm. Ich mache nur eine Studierpause und bilde mich im Praktischen weiter.".

Irina lächelte ihre Freundin an und setzte sich dann neben sie auf die Bettkante, „Ich bin eigentlich nur neidisch auf dich. Ich würde auch gerne nach Australien gehen.".

„Dann bin ich ja froh, ich dachte du bist echt böse.".

Lachend fielen sich die jungen Frauen in die Arme und lagen nun zusammen einen Moment auf dem kleinen Bett, in einem kleinen Zimmer, in einer Studentenbude.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Jessica sich von Irina verabschiedete. Doch an Schlaf war noch nicht zu denken. Sie hatte noch so viel zu erledigen, wenn sie ihren Traum wahr machen wollte. Sie musste noch jede menge Bewerbungen per Email verschicken, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wenigstens einen Betrieb fand, wo sie ihre Reise beginnen konnte.

Ihr Blick wanderte über den Papierstapel zu einem kleinen gerahmten Foto. „Ach Jan.", seufzte Jessica leise und nahm den goldenen Rahmen in die Hand und stierte einen Moment auf das Bild, welches sie und einen sportlichen jungen Mann zeigte.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und sie merkte doch, dass sie eigentlich ganz schön müde war. Sie stellte den Bilderrahmen wieder auf den Platz wo er vorher stand. Dann machte Jessica sich auf den Weg ins Bad um sich Bett fertig zu machen.

Doch ihre Gedanken sollten die ganze Nacht um ihre Pläne kreisen, war es eine gute Idee oder nur ein Traum, der sowieso nicht erfüllt werden konnte?

Nick öffnete das Mailpostfach und fluchte: „Alex, wie oft schaust du hier eigentlich rein?"

Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann betrat das kleine Büro im Untergeschoss.

„Weiß nicht, einmal im Monat.", gab er als Antwort und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst einmal die Woche mindestens nachschauen. Du hast hier soviel Angebote für Potenzsteigernde Mittel drin, aber richtige Angebote gehen dir flöten.", ermahnte ihn der ebenfalls recht große Blonde vor dem Computer.

Er scrollte durch die Liste im Posteingang und löschte gleich etliche Mails.

Alex beugte sich kurz vor und begutachtete die Überschriften, „Na, Potent bin ich auch so genug.", er grinste frech.

Nick verpasste ihm einen Schubs und löschte weitere Spammails. Als er damit fertig war, befanden sich noch fünf weitere Mails in dem Ordner.

Alex, beobachtete seinen Bruder einen Moment, dann wollte er kehrt machen und sich ein neues kühles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen.

„Stop!", befahl Nick, „Wo willst du hin? Das hier ist deine Aufgabe. Ich hab meine eigene Farm.".

Genervt ließ Alex den Kopf sinken und drehte sich in Zeitlupe um, „Brüderchen, ich hab dir auch bei den Schafen geholfen. Ich denke du bist mir was schuldig.".

„Aber Tess wartet, sie hat gekocht.".

„Oh wie süß. Das wird sie den Rest eures Lebens noch. Nett zu deinem Bruder, das bist du nicht jeden Tag.", erwiderte Alex und verließ das Büro, er wusste, dass Nick ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Grummelnd widmete sich Nick den verbleibenden Einträgen und las sie sorgsam durch. Er war ein richtiger Geschäftsmann, im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder.

Doch trotzdem plagte ihn schon jetzt das schlechte Gewissen seiner Frau gegenüber, die auf ihrer Farm auf ihn wartete, dass er endlich heim kam und mit ihr zu Abend aß.

Die ersten zwei Angebote waren nicht wichtig und konnten ebenfalls gelöscht werden, das Dritte schien interessant und verdiente es in einen anderen Ordner verschoben zu werden.

Bei der vierten Mail handelte es sich um eine Bewerbung, „Alex, hast du eine Anzeige geschaltet wegen Farmhilfen?".

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?", rief er vom Sofa aus in das Büro, ohne sich auch nur zu bewegen.

Kopfschüttelnd las Nick die Begrüßung, „Ach, das ist ja interessant. Alex komm mal her!".

Er hörte wie sein Bruder stöhnte und das Sofa ein wenig ächzte, als er aufstand und kurz darauf hinter ihm stand. „Was ist denn? Heu zum halben Preis? Ich hab selbst genug!".

„Nein, du Blödmann, eine Bewerbung aus Deutschland.", erklärte Nick und klickte eine Seite weiter. Nun lächelte sie ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit kleinen Grübchen von einem Passfoto her an.

Nick ließ die Maus nach unten wandern und überflog den Lebenslauf.

„Nicht schlecht. Studiert Agrarwirtschaft und ist auf der Suche nach einem Praktikum für mindestens drei Monate.", las er mehr sich selbst vor, „Was hältst du davon?".

Alex richtete sich auf und überlegte kurz, „Na süß ist sie ja. Aber was soll ich mit einem Mädchen auf der Farm? Und wo zur Hölle ist Deutschland?".

„Mein Gott bist du manchmal bescheuert. Lies dir das mal durch, gemeinsam mit deinem Bier und ich fahr jetzt endlich zu meiner Frau und ihrem leckeren indischen Essen."

Nick schob den Stuhl zurück und sah seinen Bruder durchdringend an.

Der hingegen hatte eigentlich keine Lust mehr, sich jetzt noch mit so was Banalem zu beschäftigen, „Die will dich wohl vergiften, bleib lieber hier und wir zwitschern uns ein paar Bierchen und Ravioli aus der Dose hab ich auch noch.".

„Alex, du bist widerlich manchmal. Wir sehen uns morgen früh auf Wilgul.", verabschiedete sich Nick, setzte seinen staubigen Filzhut auf und ließ Alex vor dem Computer stehen.

Er wollte endlich zu Tess und den Abend genießen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche konnte sich Jessica zurück halten und ihrem Freund verschweigen, dass sie bereits eine Praktikantenstelle am anderen Ende der Welt sicher hatte.

Bereits am Morgen nach dem sie die Bewerbungen rausgeschickt hatte, war eine kurze Antwortmail gekommen.

Sie hoffte, dass Jan sich auch für sie freuen würde und eventuell doch noch mitkommen wollte.

Es war brütend heiß und sie saß im Bikini auf einem Handtuch im örtlichen Freibad. Jan kam gerade aus dem Wasser, er griff nach dem Handtuch was sie ihm entgegenhielt, „Kommst du jetzt mit ins Wasser? Es ist toll!".

„Ich muss erst mit dir reden.", sie konnte es nicht länger geheim halten.

Jan sah sie verwirrt an und fragte: „Was ist denn, hast du deine Tage?".

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn an der Hand neben sich auf den Boden.

Dann sah sie auf ihre Hände und versuchte den richtigen Anfang zu finden: „Du weißt doch, dass ich dir von meiner Idee erzählt hab nach Australien zu gehen für ein Jahr."

„Ja, wie könnte ich das vergessen.", gab der sportliche junge Mann zurück und wartete, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Na ja, ich habe eine Zusage von einer Farm.", sie schaute in seine Augen und hoffte seine Gedanken erahnen zu können, „Was sagst du dazu?".

Jans Blick wurde düster und er schaute zum See, wo Kinder mit einem Schlauchboot versuchten zur Insel zu schwimmen, „Das ist dir also wirklich ernst.".

„Ja, das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Was hast du denn jetzt?"

Er seufzte, „Ich hatte insgeheim gehofft, das wäre nur eine spinnerte Idee von dir gewesen. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, mit einer Zusage kannst du doch nicht auf gut Glück dahin fliegen.".

Jessica war enttäuscht und ihre Stimme wurde fest: „Ich habe mit dem Eigentümer telefoniert, er sicherte mir zu, dass er mir beim Visum hilft und solange bei ihm bleiben kann, bis ich weitere Stellen gefunden habe.".

„Ach, das meine ich doch gar nicht!", unterbrach er sie harsch, „Du kennst den Typen nicht, du bist eine Frau. Das ist doch wahnsinnig. Da kann sonst was passieren."

Hatte er nur Angst um sie oder steckte da mehr hinter, Jessica konnte seine Aufregung nicht verstehen.

„Machst du dir nur Sorgen um mich oder vertraust du mir nicht?", sprach sie dann aus und sah ihn finster an.

Er schaute in ihre Augen und sah die Wut, „Ach Süße, ich mach mir Sorgen. Natürlich vertraue ich dir.".

„Dann komm halt mit."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das geht nicht, mein Vater braucht jemanden in der Kanzlei, der seinen Kollegen vertritt, er sagte, dass sie eine ideale Übung für mich.".

Jessica nickte genervt und sah ihn nun mit fragendem Blick an, „Ich werde fliegen, ich würde es bereuen, wenn ich es nicht tue. Was ist mit uns?".

„Na, ich werde warten. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Es gibt ja Webcams, Telefon und Briefe.", antwortete Jan sanft und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Das war genau das was Jessica hören wollte, sie war zufrieden und freute sich immer mehr auf ihr Abenteuer in Down Under.

Alex kam verspätet nach Drovers Run zum Barbecue. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt und der Grill gab einen leichten Rauch von sich.

„Hey, ihr habt doch wohl auf mich gewartet mit dem Essen oder?", rief er, als er seine Crossmaschine abgestellt hatte und die Stufen zur Terasse rauf ging.

Tess hob drohend den Salatlöffel und antwortete: „Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben Alex Ryan!".

„Wo warst du denn wieder, Alter?", kam aus Nicks Richtung, der am Grill stand und die Steaks wendete.

Alex nahm seiner Schwägerin den Löffel aus der Hand und packte sich eine ordentliche Portion Kartoffelsalat auf seinen Teller. Dann kam eine schlanke rothaarige Frau aus dem Haus, mit einem Sixpack Bier in der Hand, „Alex Ryan! Du bist zu spät, wie immer!".

„Ach Stevie, ich hatte eben wichtigeres zu tun, als hier zu sitzen und zu essen. Ich hab mir mein Steak noch verdient!", er zwinkerte ihr zu und nahm nickend die Bierflasche entgegen, die sie ihm hinhielt.

Dann servierte Nick auch schon das Fleisch vom Grill und die Vier begannen den Feierabend zu genießen.

Alex hatte grad sein drittes Steak verputzt, als er sich an Nick wandte, „So, jetzt wieder zum Geschäft mein Bruder. Ich hatte vorhin zwei Telefonate. Von wegen ich tue nichts für meinen Betrieb.".

Nick legte den Arm um seine Frau und sah interessiert zu seinem Bruder rüber, „Dann schieß mal los.".

Stevie mischte sich ein: „Ja Alex, erzähl welche Frau in Gungellan ist jetzt wieder deinem Charme erlegen?".

Alex lächelte verschmitzt und warf seiner besten Freundin die benutzte Serviette ins Gesicht, „Eine Frau war auch dabei, aber nicht aus Gungellan. Jessica aus Deutschland viel mehr."

„Deutschland?", mischte Tess sich ein.

Nick grinste und ahnte um was es ging, „Du hast ihr also geantwortet?".

Freudig nickte Alex und erzählte: „Im Oktober kommt sie rüber und wird ihr Praktikum auf Killarney antreten.".

„Ey, jetzt mal langsam für die Nichtwissenden. Du hast eine Praktikantin aus Deutschland?", hakte Stevie ungläubig nach.

Er nickte abermals und erklärte: „Jessica steckt grad mitten im Agrarwirtschaftsstudium und möchte ein Jahr pausieren und praktische Erfahrungen sammeln. Ich dachte, das ist sicherlich auch gut für Killarney. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ist ja immer gut angesehen."

„Wow, Alex so scharfsinnig erlebt man dich selten, das sollten wir auf Band aufnehmen.", neckte sein kleiner Bruder ihn.

Tess fand die Idee augenscheinlich ganz gut aber gab zu bedenken: „Und sie wird ein Jahr bei dir auf Killarney bleiben?".

„Nein Tess, sie hat mehrere Bewerbungen an Farmer in ganz Australien geschickt, aber sie wird auf Killarney anfangen. Je nach dem wie es läuft bleibt sie ein paar Wochen und wird dann weiter ziehen."

Tess nickte zufrieden, das leuchtete ihr ein und allein die Vorstellung jemand aus einem weit entfernten Land kennen zu lernen freute sie.

Nick löste den Arm um seine Geliebte und nahm sich ein weiteres Bier, „Und der zweite Anruf?".

Alex sah ihn fragend an: „Zweiter Anruf?".

„Ja, du sagtest was von zwei Anrufen.", mischte Stevie sich ein und schaute ihn nun ebenfalls neugierig an.

„Ach, ja. Ein weiterer Farmarbeiter hat sich beworben und der wird übermorgen vorbei kommen. Jetzt wo ich Killarney alleine leiten muss, brauch ich einen neuen Vorarbeiter.", berichtete der dunkelhaarige Alex.

Den Rest des Abends debattierten die Vier darüber, dass Alex wohl doch so langsam ans Geschäft dachte und nicht nur an Frauen und schnelle Autos. Nick wunderte sich über den Sinneswandel seines großen Bruders. Seit Nick verheiratet war und nun mehr Zeit auf Drovers verbrachte, konnte er nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit aushelfen. Schließlich musste Wilgul ebenfalls noch bewirtschaftet werden. Zu guter Letzt stießen sie darauf an und ließen den Tag ausklingen.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Alex hatte einen guten Termin ausgesucht um den neuen Mitarbeiter zu testen, denn die Rinder mussten markiert, untersucht und verladen werden um einem Termingeschäft gerecht zu werden.

Dave, der Tierarzt, war bereits dabei die ersten Rinder zu untersuchen und deren Gesundheit zu bescheinigen. Alex stand am Viehtransporter und trieb die bereits durchgecheckten Tiere auf Selbigen.

Ein navygrüner Pickup fuhr auf den Hof, hielt kurz dort und kam dann auf den Viehtransporter zu gefahren. Er hielt neben der Werkstatt.

„Ah, da ist er ja.", sagte Alex und winkte seinen Mitarbeiter Ben heran, er sollte seine Aufgabe kurz übernehmen.

Die Wagentür öffnete sich und ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Mann stieg aus. Alex ging auf ihn zu und lächelte freundlich.

Als er vor ihm stand, wunderte er sich, auf dem Bewerbungsfoto schien er nicht so groß zu sein, aber er war nur ein halben Kopf kleiner als er selbst.

„Hallo, ich suche Alex Ryan.", sagte er höflich und sah sich unter den Leuten um.

Alex hielt ihm seine große Hand hin und stellte sich vor: „Das bin ich. Und sie sind sicher Rob Shelton?".

Der Neuankömmling erwiderte den Händedruck und nickte, „Richtig. Ich bin zu Spät oder?".

„Nein, alles okay. Wir haben schon mal angefangen, weil unser Tierarzt Dave so eine lahme Ente ist.", scherzte Alex und sah herausfordernd zu Dave herüber.

Der hob seinen Arm zum Gruß, steckte dann das Thermometer in den Hintern des nächsten Rindes.

Rob wusste nicht, ob das jetzt ernst oder ein Witz sein sollte, so lächelte er nur verhalten und folgte Alex dann auf dem Fuß zu den anderen Arbeitern.

Ben nahm wieder seine alte Position ein und trieb die Rinder in den Untersuchungsstand.

„Also, das ist Dave Brewer unser Tierarzt. Dave, das ist Rob Shelton, er ist heute zur Probe hier.", stellte Alex den Neuen kurz vor.

Dave grinste und schlug dem Vieh auf den Hintern um es weiter zu lassen, „Hallo!".

Dann stellte Alex im Schnelldurchlauf die Beiden anderen Farmhilfen Ben und Eric vor, die auf Rob noch einen ziemlich jungen Eindruck machten.

„Also Mr. Ryan was soll ich tun?", fragte er dann schließlich und sah Alex an.

Der nickte und drückte ihm ein paar Papiere in die Hand, „Sie führen Buch heute. Zählen und aufschreiben. In zwei Stunden müssen alle Tiere verladen sein und der Truck fährt sie dann nach Fisher.", erklärte er knapp, „Alles klar? Ach, und ich bin Alex.".

„Ja, das krieg ich hin. Mr. Ryan eh' Alex", Rob nickte und sah sich die Papiere rasch an, bevor er anfing Daten und Gewichte zu notieren, die Dave ihm ansagte.

Kurz nachdem die Rinder alle verladen waren, der Truck fuhr gerade vom Hof, kam Stevie mit ihrem alten roten Ute die Auffahrt hoch.

Alex unterhielt sich noch mit Rob: „Also das haben wir dann schon mal erledigt. Nun müssen wir noch das übliche Programm hinter uns bringen.".

„Hey Alex!", rief Stevie ihm entgegen als sie auf die beiden Männer zukam.

Synchron drehten sich die Zwei zu ihr um.

„Stevie, hast du mich vermisst?", witzelte Alex. Rob verzog keine Miene.

Stevie boxte ihren Kumpel sanft und stellte sich dann dem Neuen vor: „Hallo, Stevie Hall. Wir sind Nachbarn, Drovers Run.".

Freundlich reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und Rob erwiderte die Begrüßung rasch, „Hallo, Rob Shelton.".

Nun wandte Stevie sich wieder an Alex: „Wildpferde haben wohl den Zaun an der südlichen Grenze niedergetrampelt. Übernehmt ihr das diesmal?".

„Diesmal? Machen wir das nicht immer?", Er wollte die schlanke Frau nur ärgern.

„Tess sagte, ihr seid dran. Ich mache nur meinen Job."

Rob mischte sich zögernd ein: „Soll ich das übernehmen Mr. Ryan?".

Alex sah kurz zu seinen Farmhilfen rüber und rief dann, „Eric, fahr mit Rob zur Südgrenze und repariert den Zaun!".

Dann nickte er Rob zu und drückte ihm den Schlüssel für den Pick up in die Hand.

Grade als Rob schon los wollte pfiff er noch einmal kurz hinterher, „Ach und mein Name ist Alex!".

Der sportliche Rob drehte sich im Gehen um und nickte mit der Hand zum Hut greifend, dann folgte er dem jungen Eric.

„Soso, Mr. Ryan? Ganz neue Methoden was?", Stevie lachte laut los.

Alex zog ihr den Hut ins Gesicht, „Zucht und Ordnung nenn ich das. Hast du nichts zutun?".

Stevie liebte es ihn zu necken, genauso ging es Alex. Doch keiner von Beiden hatte je über mehr gesprochen als nur Freundschaft.

Die Einkaufsstraße war nicht besonders voll, als Irina und Jessica sich durch die Geschäfte wühlten. „So, Sonnenbrille hab ich dann jetzt auch. Ich brauch noch eine Mütze und neue Unterwäsche auf jeden Fall.", las Jessica konzentriert von ihrer Einkaufsliste ab.

Irina stand vor einer Modeboutique und starrte eine elegant gekleidete Puppe an, „Und ein sexy Abendkleid.".

„Was? Nein, ich denke, das brauch ich nicht.", erwiderte sie nur. „Wie kommst du darauf?".

Verschmitzt lächelte Irina ihre Freundin an und sagte dann: „Na, wenn du mal ausgehen willst mit einem süßen Farmerjungen."

Jessica glaubte sich zu verhören und wurde etwas böse: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Ich bin da um zu arbeiten, das Land zu sehen und nicht um Männer abzuschleppen. Außerdem habe ich einen Freund, wie du vielleicht weißt."

„Ja, ach Mausi, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Du bist doch die Treuste Seele die es gibt auf diesem Planeten.".

Sie schlenderten weiter, holten sich einen Kaffee im Pappbecher.

Jessica fing dann wieder an: „Glaubst du Jan wird auch so lange auf mich warten?".

„Drei Jahre ist der dir hinterher gelaufen, bis ihr endlich ein Paar wart. Da wird ihm das eine Jahr auch nichts ausmachen. Wieso hast du Zweifel?".

Zufrieden mit der Antwort lächelte Jessica ihre Freundin an, „Ja du hast Recht. Wir schaffen das."

Damit war das Thema abgehakt und sie widmeten sich der Einkaufsliste. Sie ahnte ja nicht wie wichtig diese Frage noch für sie werden würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica hatte die Tränen nicht zurück halten können, als sie sich von ihrem Freund verabschiedete. Ein Jahr würden sie sich nicht sehen. Sie vermisste ihn schon jetzt.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch das kleine Fenster direkt neben sich. Sie konnte die Tragfläche sehen und darunter viele weiße, flauschige Wolken. Sie sahen aus wie Watte.

Beim Start war sie noch sehr nervös gewesen, da es ihr erster Langstreckenflug war. Aber nach den ersten zwei Stunden beruhigte sie sich und lauschte der ruhigen Musik aus ihrem Mp3 Player. In Gedanken war sie bei Jan, doch umso näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto mehr schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Wen würde sie antreffen auf der Farm? Würde sie die Arbeit schaffen? Angst stieg in ihr auf, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war.

Alex und Stevie saßen zusammen auf der Veranda. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Landschaft rund um Drovers Run in ein rötliches Licht.

„Wo wollten Nick und Tess hin?", fragte Alex und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

Die rothaarige Stevie grinste, „Wellness, irgend ein Spa oder wie das heißt.".

Beinahe hätte sich Alex bei der Vorstellung verschluckt und hustet einmal bevor er was dazu sagen konnte: „Das war sicher Tess Idee oder?".

„Nein, dein Bruder hat es ihr geschenkt zum Jahrestag. Bekomm ich auch so was von dir?"

Er sah seine beste Freundin verwundert an, „Wann ist denn unser Jahrestag?".

„Ach, du bist blöd. Ich brauch so einen Quatsch nicht. Wann kommt deine Praktikantin?", wechselte Stevie das Thema.

Alex fasste hinter Stevies Rücken her und nahm sich die letzte Bierflasche, „Morgen früh holt Rob sie ab in Gungellan. Er muss sowieso Draht besorgen.".

„Rob macht sich also gut? Ziemlich verschlossen ist er oder redet ihr über Männerkram?", ging sie auf den neuen Vorarbeiter auf Killarney ein.

Doch Alex zog nur die Schultern hoch und antwortete: „Nicht wirklich, er redet nicht viel. Ich weiß nicht, er arbeitet sehr gut, aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht."

Stevie nickte nur, sie hatte kaum zugehört, ihr gingen einige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dabei merkte sie gar nicht wie sie Alex von der Seite anstarrte.

Der schubste sie leicht und fragte dann: „Woran denkst du?".

„Ach, ich dachte grade an mich, als ich so allein auf mich gestellt war, als ich bei meinen Eltern weg bin.", ihr Blick wanderte zum Windrad, was sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

Alex folgte ihren Augen, „Das war doch was Anderes. Das kannst du ja gar nicht vergleichen.".

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber das Gefühl, plötzlich alleine zu sein und nicht zu wissen was passiert, das ist immer das Gleiche."

Er nickte, setzte seinen Hut auf und sagte dann: „Ein Grund mehr, dass wir ihr zeigen, dass Australier ganz nette Menschen sind."

Stevie schüttelte ihre roten Locken und grinste ihren Kumpel an, „Wie du das wohl machen willst, mh?".

„Was ihr Frauen immer denkt von mir. Wir werden ja sehen, Stevie!" er erhob sich und klopfte ihr zum Abschied auf die Schulter.

„Ja, Alex wir kennen dich halt. Gute Nacht!", rief sie ihm nach.

Der junge Farmbesitzer schwang sich auf seine Crossmaschine und fuhr begleitet von einer Staubwolke davon.

Stevie hatte ein wenig Angst, dass ihr Scherz zur Wahrheit werden könnte, aber sie schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab und ging dann ebenfalls ins Bett.

Inzwischen war Jessica in Adelaide gelandet, hatte ihren Koffer vom Band gezogen und den Flughafen ohne große Kontrolle verlassen. Es war beinahe dunkel, die Sterne leuchteten hell, auch in der Großstadt. Sie ließ sich von einem Taxi zum Hotel bringen, wo sie eine Nacht gebucht hatte. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich die Umgebung anzuschauen. Es reichte grade so für eine Suppe und etwas Toast und dann versank sie auch schon im Bett. Denn am nächsten morgen sollte sie den Bus nehmen um pünktlich um zehn Uhr in Gungellan zu sein. Dort wollte sie jemand von der Farm abholen, wo sie die nächsten Wochen bleiben wollte.

Erschöpft und Jetlag in den Knochen versank sie in einen tiefen aber unruhigen Schlaf. Sie vergas sogar in Deutschland anzurufen.


End file.
